Talk:Halo: Reach/Archive 1
Why? Why do we need a page for a game that may or may not happen to be real? I say we should see what happens instead of jumping on the bandwagon and assuming it's real or that it's by Bungie. - Lemurwolf132 :Let's see here. Bungie made a forum titled "Halo: Reach" on their own forums I mind you, not that you see forums for Halo Wars or Halo: Chronicles. Secondly, why is it that every single thread on the B.net forums that has even a hint of Halo: Reach locked and/or deleted? Is that not strange that something like that, even though it's just "unreal" to you, would have all evidence of it's existence gone so fast? Seems quite odd that it came up right around E3, when we know that they are sending people there in the first place. Sure, it might just be for ODST, but then again...we are an all-inclusive Wikia. Good day sir! ::Subtank points at CT...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:25, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::I know he made the page. I checked its history to see who did. I just don't think it's neccesary, especially since this game may be in some way a part of Halo: Chronicles or is Halo: Chronicle. ::::Well, until Bungie says otherwise, Reach is a different project from that of Chronicles. Which as stated by WETA, development has halted. True (unfortunately but Peter is working on District 9 with Neil and The Hobbit with forgot his name). All I'm saying is that we can't jump to conclusions. But still yes, I agree that we should hope for the best and thank you for giving me a thorough layout of why there is a page for it. - Lemurwolf132 :We never jump to conclusions on here (at least the Veterans on here), and we only make conjectural articles such as this only if the evidence is credible, and verified (like a cover up). And indeed, we should always hope for everything that Bungie or the Halo Dev. Team gives us, and your welcome. Hope Halo: Reach is mentioned in MSoft's Press Conference tomorrow. - Lemurwolf132 ::Since the last 15 minutes or so are always dedicated to Halo, I suspect we'll be seeing an Announcement/Teaser Trailer. SPARTAN II Class II's? I heard Sierra 259 & 320 so I'm guessing the Main character is possibly a SPARTAN? Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 19:33, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Spartans There are clearly a few Spartan numbers discussed in the trailer (referred to as Sierra #), 259 is referred to at the very end (1:03), @ 36 seconds you hear "Sierra three-two-zero". Videos can be viewed at Halo Reach on Bungie.net. It was removed as "A Spartan's tag must be between 1-150", but is there any source for that besides that ones over 150 haven't been seen? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 19:33, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I think there SPARTAN II Class II's like Nicole-458 hence the high numbers Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 19:37, 1 June 2009 (UTC) All I can say is they'd better be 1) Class 2's or 2) a mistake, because if Bungie starts rewriting such fundamental canon, I'm losing all hope in them. And also, Nicole is confirmed non-canon by Bungie or someone --Lord of SPARTANsLOMI HQI here your cries 20:21, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Since when Sierra means Spartan? It is just a call-sign! Dare's call sign in H3:ODST is Sierra 1 (S1).. so, does that make her a Spartan?--4scen 20:23, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm...I had never read about "Dare" before. Although nothing is sourced, which I'd like to go back and read, which is unfortunate. And if you read the article it makes the same assumption that I had made. Sierra actually means "S", and in Halo 3 it is used to refer to Spartan. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:33, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I know that at some point in Ghosts of Onyx it was mentioned that S-II training had been suspended after the first class, but what year was it when that was said? Could the program have been restarted afterwards and kept secret from the IIs? :Either way, I'm betting this has something to do with the Mystery Five in First Strike - the five Spartans that appeared seemingly from nowhere, and that Trautmann called "an APPARENT discrepancy...emphasis on APPARENT". Which is not to say that the powers aren't at least stretching continuity to Hell and back yet again. --Andrew Nagy 05:02, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Since when has it been a rule that Spartans can only have tags between 1 and 150? There were more than 300 candidates, each with their own designation before being selected or rejected. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 22:28, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :That's not what I remember from FoR. --Andrew Nagy 05:02, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::I can't cite page references since I lost my copy of the book a while ago, but there were originally more than 300 children determined to be the exact genetic profile needed for the SPARTAN-II Program. ONI couldn't afford to fund the kidnap, training, and support of all of them, so only about half were "luck" enough to get selected. :::Actually, no. There were originally only 150. Quote from the Fall of Reach: “Of course not,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “But we have '''one hundred and fifty' test subjects to consider, and facilities and funding for only half that number. It’s a simple mathematical elimination, Lieutenant.'' :::So, it must either be a retcon, or another class of Spartans.--Jugus 11:36, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Further thought: if they are part of a Class II, it could explain their absence in the later parts of First Strike; they might not have recognized the oly oly oxen free signal from the other survivors. Edit: On the other hand, this is evidence for the Class I side, although I haven't been able to find the Frankie post in question myself. --Andrew Nagy 19:59, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Sequel or Prequel? This game is obviously set on Reach. And there is a multiplayer beta available for it which brings me to believe it will be a shooter. Now, is it a prequel (before Halo 1) or a sequel (after Halo 3)?--FluffyEmoPenguin 20:57, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :It's a Prequel to the first game.--'Forerun'' ' 21:05, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Using the laws of common sense, you've answered your question. Prequel.--4scen 20:58, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I just hope it's SPARTAN-IIs. Doesn't matter if it's Master Chief or not; heck, I'd like to see Fred or Kelly used. Aerandir 22:56, 1 June 2009 (UTC) The end of Halo: Reach may take place hours before the beginning of Halo: Combat Evolved. The game may close with the ''Pillar of Autumn vanishing into slipspace. Kougermasters 01:05, 2 June 2009 (UTC) *It takes ages for Human ships to finish jumps compared to the Covenant, so it would be more then hours. FishType1 14:45, 2 June 2009 (UTC) You know what I mean. SKIZZORS!!! :Yeah, cuz didn't the Autumn escape in the first week of September, but arrived at Halo in the third week of September? (Forget the exact dates. Aerandir 23:04, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know if the timeline actually makes any sense during Halo 1 and the fall of Reach because there was some crazy time bending going on then. 21:52, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Ending of Halo Dont you think Reach looks a lot like the planet at the end of Halo 3 (On Legendary), or is that just me? FishType1 21:30, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I saw "me" symbols (get it?). It could just be an easter egg though.--'Forerun'' ' 21:35, 1 June 2009 (UTC) That would be quite evil, yet cool. Although isn't Reach inside the Milky Way?, while the Master Chief was stranded outside of it? Maybe I'm wrong, I don't know. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 22:02, 2 June 2009 (GMT) :Where the Chief is, is completely irrelevant. The trailer's dialogue and events are obviously referring to the Battle of Reach. Plus, the Legendary Planet was clearly forerunner in design, having several symbols to prove it. Additionally, the star in the H3 legendary cutscene is blue, while Reach's is red. So, no. I can pretty safely say that it's impossible for Reach to be the Legendary Planet.--Jugus 21:19, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Theories The Pelican that claims to be "going in hot" could potentially be the Pelican that Fred and the other Spartan - II's are on. It could TECHNICALLY even be him, because the voice that says "Our bird is going down" doesn't sound like a different operator and when the pelican is going down in FoR it was the result of the pilot being killed. - sage_winard With the prospect of Spartan II class 2 the information is scarce and still being worked on, but perhapes the Spartan II Class 2's never finished their training or got their armor. The logowork for Halo:Reach shows characters that do not look like normally dressed Spartans. Outside of Nicole (which is non-canon, Joseph Staten even mentioned this on a weekly update)the armor looks diverse and not like the MJLONIR armor. Is it a possability that these were the recruits who never finished their training or perhapes as the MJLONIR armor was so costly they were given lesser armor, much like the prototypes the Class 1 canidates had? Even on this Wiki, there is not any apparent concrete information that there were successful or completed Class 2 canidates (although I haven't finished The Cole Protocol novel), so this could fuel the idea that Halo:Reach could be more massive in it's multiplayer for the sake of so many Spartan 2 Class 2 canidates. - sage_winard Hey if you guys could respond to this I would be thankful. So if you look at the Halo: Reach Project page on Bnet, the picture of the possible characters, doesn't the one on the Far left look kind of like an Elite? To me it's just bigger and taller than the other guys (Spartans?) Thank you--Cookie Dude 15:24, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Funny you should say that, I saw it and thought the same. But it doesn't make sense if the other silhouettes are humans... does it? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 21:54, 2 June 2009 (GMT) :I really doubt that the Spartans are going to be part of a "Class II". For one thing, their canonicity is questionable. For another, there is no actual limit for the numerical designations - we don't know how they were assigned, or when. There were more than three hundred candidates for S-II Class I, and the numbers may have been assigned before the candidates were selected, making a number like 320 and 259 perfectly acceptable. -- Administrator Specops306 - ''Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 05:15, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::My number was way off, but I still stand by the rest of it. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 21:21, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :I, for one, believe that Sierra 259 and 320 aren't Spartans but a unit of the UNSC (Pelican?)...--4scen 12:14, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Need for a First Strike comment Since at the end of Fall of Reach there isn't much about the groundcombat or the action taking place in space, the article should also include First Strike since it contains the story of Red Team, Castle Base and the relic that was found in the Forerunner ruins. :No direct evidence of a connection, though. The game could completely disregard FS. --Andrew Nagy 20:26, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Timeline It should be noted on the main page that this game takes place near the end of The Fall of Reach when the Covenant arriave, during Halo: Combat Evolved, and ends sometime in Halo: First Strike. AdjutantBias And evidence for that is where exactly? --Lord of SPARTANsLOMI HQI here your cries 21:58, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :The fact that the battle of Reach starts at the end of Halo: The Fall of Reach and ends in Halo: First Strike.--'Forerun'' ' 22:11, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::I was going to say the fact that Master Chief doesn't appear in the game, since he arrives at Reach during FS. But now I can't find the source that says that, plus it could just be that game follows a different group of survivors than the one in FS. And we've seen misleading titles and trailers in Halo before. --Andrew Nagy 20:34, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Multiplayer beta slip? http://e3.g4tv.com/videos/38753/Halo-3-ODST-Preview-Hands-On/ I was watching this video, and when the topic of the Halo Reach multiplayer beta was raised, Joe said "-when the Halo Reach beta comes mar-online-" Sounds to me like he's accidentally let slip the release date of the beta (March). But then again, he might have meant "Marketplace" Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 09:52, 4 June 2009 (UTC) It was stated on Bungie's weekly update this week that it was meant to be"Marketplace", not "March". The release for the beta still remains a mystery, though I'd expect sometime in Late 09, early '10, Wr1ghty 13:06, 6 June 2009 (UTC) (no subject) "Buy Halo 3: ODST and receive an invitation to participate in the Halo: Reach Xbox LIVE multiplayer beta" so i think the beta will start when when halo 3 odst is released ? :No confirmation of that that I've heard, and even if it's the plan it could easily be delayed. --Andrew Nagy 20:34, 5 June 2009 (UTC) lol, that is hilarious. I read an article concerning the slip that Bungie posted. They said he tried to say "Marketplace" while most people thought "March". They say, if you buy ODST you'll get an invitation to Halo Reach beta. But I think he did try to say March, March 2010. It would be a logical time to release it. We still have a long way to go.MkNeelz360 23:07, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :If that's true, the reason they're not admitting it is probably that they don't know whether it'll be ready in March or not. I wouldn't start placing bets. --Andrew Nagy 03:02, 14 June 2009 (UTC) James? The big onemay be James, not Will, facts. *You can't see one arm past the elbow down.(Though it may just be behind somone.) *Otherwise, I'm a idiot, and forgot what I was about to put down.--Unreal Admin 15:56, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Did you read Fall of Reach? James was in space with Master Chief when the ground SPARTANS were deployed. 01:57, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::He could have been picked up by an ONI prowler, or by Covenant or Covenant heretics who subsequently landed. It'd be a stretch, but not totally impossible. --Andrew Nagy 04:22, 7 June 2009 (UTC) it will be a fps "Halo: Reach will be a First Person Shooter. You will shoot stuff from a first person perspective. It will be awesome." http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU060509 :Looks like someone's added it. --Andrew Nagy 03:36, 14 June 2009 (UTC) SPARTANS In this game, in the cover five spartans are seen the center being John (assult rifle on his shoulder) Linda (with a sniper) Kelly (with possiby a pistol in her hand) and two other spartanns. One with a knife the other a strongman the strongest holding a big mini gun :John wasn't on Reach. He was in space for the first hour of the battle then left to 04. Kelly, Will, Fred and Linda were on the ground for 3 weeks.--'Forerun ' 23:25, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::He could be on the cover even if his role is relatively minor. On the other hand you wouldn't expect Bungie to make a simple adaptation of the books that follows the same characters, so who knows at this point. --Andrew Nagy 01:42, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Guys let me ask you something. The people at B.NET are out of their minds. Or am I out of my mind to KNOW that Sam is not in the picture? They think the game is about the events of Reach before the battle. And I think that's the stupidest thing to imagine what Reach is about because the trailer made it clear that the combat you'll play in game, is the defense of Reach. Sam is dead, he was not present at the battle of reachMkNeelz360 23:11, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :From what I can tell, the figure on the far left looks more like an Elite than a human - its simply ''way too big. The other characters on the image could be Spartans, though at least one looks too small, and may be a regular Marine. Perhaps its an indication that we'll get to play as multiple perspectives? That was my favourite feature of Halo 2, the fact that we got to see things from the perspective of the UNSC and the Covenant, and it was dropped almost entirely for Halo 3. I'd be thrilled to see its return! -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 23:33, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm going to suggest the pseudo-radical idea that the characters on the front aren't all Spartans: if we consider it in such a way as that, then the massive figure on the right is easily a Spartan (as a side note, he appears to have a chaingun in his hand) while the others would be regular marines. --Lord of SPARTANsLOMI HQI here your cries 20:59, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :To answer your question, you're out of your mind to think we know anything at this point. It wouldn't be the first time a trailer was misleading, and just because the game centers on the battle doesn't mean it's the only thing in it. --Andrew Nagy 03:02, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :I think the character on the far left looks like Sangheili in my eyes. He's way to massive and hunched to be a Spartan II. Maybe it's Thel Vadam helping the humabs recover some forerunner artifact or something.Oggespartan117 23:08, 17 June 2009 (UTC) possible origins Does the fine people of this wikia think this is a video game adaptation to the book fall of reach? I personally never read the book but its just a coincidental hunch you know. post info if you have read it and think so to DeadReanimation 17:53, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :It looks like it from the information so far, but on the other hand why wouldn't they say so instead of getting people's hopes up for something new? And it seems unlike Bungie to do a adaptation. --Andrew Nagy 03:02, 14 June 2009 (UTC) 7!!!!!! Hey this makes it a 7th game!!!-Boba fett 32 15:21, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Trilogy plus ODST plus Wars plus this equals six by my count. --Andrew Nagy 03:02, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::You didn't take Chronicles into account, Andrew. There are now se7en Halo games. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 03:51, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::Since it's on indefinite hold, I'm expecting Chronicles to be the 7th if it comes out at all. --Andrew Nagy 04:52, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I remember a quote from Brian Jarrard where somebody asked him about the Halo movie, and he said it was dead - they then asked him about Chronicles, and he said it was also pretty much dead. I can't find it, but I find it very believable - Peter Jackson seems to have disappointed us on the Halo front. I'd actually support taking the link to it down from the sidebar. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 22:48, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I've actually wondered if we should remove Chronicles from the sidebar. I'll start a petition on the game's talk page. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 18:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Halo:Reach a Natal FPS? ::I just thought about how it was called "Reach", which could also be pun to do with the interactivity in natal. Its a bit of a crazy idea but why not make the the first natal fps a halo game?--Da bad adder 18:59, 17 June 2009 (UTC):: Breach of Canon The breach of canon section is pretty irrelevant to this article. Maybe there are some minor inconsistencies, but its a trailer. Halo trailers often are not true to the full story or outcomes. And whoever wrote that the planet isn't Reach obviously has missed the focus of the game. I suggest we remove this section.Fire Eater 06:51, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :I wrote the section before I set up my account this morning. These inconsistencies are huge, especially if Bungie, the creators of the series and all it's back story, made them. Also, due to the inconsistencies, I personally do believe that the planet depicted in the trailer in NOT reach, too much is wrong. If it were Reach,the Spartan who claims that they "aren't going anywhere", would be known. I don't have the book in front of me, but the leader of the group of Spartans that John sent to protect the generators for the orbital MAC guns was a known Spartan, not a no-name with a number. :Rename the article, edit it, but don't discount and delete it because you think it's wrong simply because of the name of the game. Bungie is made up of competent people, they wouldn't ruin the franchise by violating their own canon. apoc326 Halo Wars So will this take place before or after Halo Wars? 18:46, 19 June 2009 (UTC)